Betaform
Beta-Form is a completely unknown lightweight robot, all forgotten and battered up. She's known for her hydrokinesis and swimming... except, nobody knows her, thus she isn't known for her abilities. Appearance Basically, she has a computer-like face and two odd green "facets" on each of her ears. She has only one working sonar. Meanwhile, her hands are pretty rugged and weird, very tattered. In fact the only thing which can be considered intact is the build-in scanner and her only feet (which ironically has a padding with a color nearly the same as her's). Personality Beta-Form isn't really that smart, being in a very broken state. Sometimes, she can glitch out and have a sudden personality change, sometimes she can just shut down on you, anything could happen. She might become berserk all of the sudden, but only in brief doses. Her face is always creepily the same, so people might confuse her as sadistic when she starts destroying stuff and might be questioned on how she's sad. In fact, her tone is always creepily the same, because someone forgot to repair the whole tone setting! But her normal personality is that she just wants to find some friends and especially someone who can repair her. She gets mad normally when she can't be repaired. Powers & Abilities One of the only things which 100% function is her hydrokinesis powers. In fact, that's what she's powered on; water. She can manipulate water and strike her foes, but wait, there's a twist; before she got trashed on, she was planned to be able to change the temperature of water, but she never got that addon. Onto the things which can't function properly, the build-in scanner. This scanner, while yes it is intact, isn't fully intact, as one of the scanners just fell apart. Thus, she can only scan stuff on her scanner side, thus she can only see half of her surroundings; a problem when it comes to surprise attacks from her broken scanner. And her water-element mines. Sometimes, they work, sometimes, they're duds, sometimes, they just straight up blow up without her sonar input (which is basically on the other side of her broken scanner), sometimes... they don't get produced when she wants them to get produced. In other words, she's a very lightweight swimmer. Too lightweight, in fact, she can't even go under the surface, which was supposed to be what she could do. Non-Canon Appearances Super Ultra Fantendo Smash Bros. Ultimate Brawl 4 In her first appearance, she appears as a newcomer. Her main gimmick is that when she's on water, she floats (and thus, in underwater courses, just straight up dies), and when no controller input happens for a while, she may just go into a terrible auto-pilot where she just becomes a Lvl 1 CP until you input her, but worst of all, while being auto-piloted, she sometimes randomly does something dumb. This includes taunting just because she managed to bury or fling someone, holding up shields for no reason, sometimes striking in the wrong direction, or even recovering with a move which can't recover. In other words, a Lvl 0 CP. It might prove pretty useless, and she even does this while you are practicing, forcing you to pause the game. Still... try her, she might have a good moveset. Trivia *Originally, she was called Betabase rather than Betaform. "Betabase" was actually her real name, but "Betaform" took over. **The name, however, sounded way too similar to Meta-Form, with the addition of her being sometimes called "Beta-Form". *September 25th is actually when Fantendo was created. No, she wasn't made in 2006. Quotes *"H-h-h-h-hi... he-he-he-he-help?" - Betaform's first words towards Reanimated Ron. *"Puh-lah... puh-lah...- What do you mean-mean-mean?" - Betaform briefly malfunctioning while trying to ask what Reanimated Ron means by "Bang bang bang, bang bang bang bang" Category:Mr. Yokai's Characters Category:Robots